Through The Eyes of the Wolf
by XxTwilighterforenternityxX
Summary: I got this idea from watching Underworld over and over again. And Blood and Chocolate...


Through the Eyes of A Wolf

Through the Eyes of A Wolf

By:

Kayla Nieder

It was raining. Pouring, actually. A lone figure was approaching from distance. The scenery was a thick forest. The ground was muddy with soggy grass. The figure looked around quickly and then looked up and howled. Another howl returned the first and then a pair of yellow eyes appeared out of the brush. A large male wolf trotted up to the figure, which bent down to the dog.

"What information do you have for me, Nuke?" The wolf growled in his native tongue.

"Nera is looking for you, Ryalle," the wolfish man hissed. He was large, larger than a normal human, but skinny.

"Nera is always looking for me, you idiot," the wolf said, "What makes this time any different?"

"Well, you wanted to know," Nuke smiled, revealing pointed canines.

"Never mind."

"I thought you loved Nera, Ryalle?" Nuke whispered as if another being was listening in on their conversation.

"Our love flame died a long time ago," the canine said quietly, looking into the atmosphere. "Besides, she's a werewolf and I'm a…."

"A wolf?" Nuke finished, trying to meet Ryalle's gaze.

"Yeah, that…" Ryalle said sadly.

A howl tore the silence, causing both yellow eyes to glance in the bushes. A skinny wolf's head stuck her head out of the brush. Ryalle swallowed and changed into his human form. The female came forward and transformed into her form too.

The female's wolfish features went from rough to sleek, matching her domestic rank. Long brown hair was up in a chignon. Her body changed to a thin, curvy figure wrapped in a blood red dress. Her long arms were protected with a black wrap. Her yellow eyes were lined with eyeliner and her lips were ruby red.

"Nuke," the lady greeted the thin male and then faced Ryalle. "Ryalle…how are you?"

"Fine, Nera," Ryalle whispered, looking at the ground. "You were looking for me?"

Nera blinked and stood straighter.

"Yes," she said in a husky tone. "Where are you're fleets?"

"They are on there way." replied Ryalle.

"And the ships?" Nera looked around slowly. "I need the ships there, got it?"

Ryalle bit back a growl and looked to the ground.

"I'll send them." Ryalle said.

Nera raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. She stepped closer to Ryalle and looked up into his bright eyes.

"Don't make a mistake," Nera hissed. "Don't think I don't remember our past relationship. 'Cause I do, God I do, and I'm not regretting the day I ended it. I am not afraid to kick you off this team."

"You'll need me if you kick me off." Ryalle whispered.

"Will I?" Nera hissed.

That made Ryalle angry. He pounced, hissing. They rolled on the ground for a bit, but then Ryalle landed on top.

"You WILL need me," he growled. "Watch!"

"I'll watch but don't think I'll want any of it!" she growled back, flipping to the top and holding down Ryalle's arms.

Meanwhile, Nuke was watching all this with excitement. _I may not have seen a soap opera but this sure is a hell of a lot better!_

"Don't get in the way, Ryalle!" Nera hissed.

She got up and started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned around.

"You don't scare me, Ryalle!" she said. Then she turned.

"Nera!" Ryalle shouted and she turned. "How's your daughter?"

Nera smirked. "Do you have to ask?"

Ryalle smiled and Nera left.

……

The air in the dark room was thick. A woman stands in one corner and a man in the other. The woman smiled playfully. The man howled, signaling start.

"Prepare to get your…" the male yelped suddenly as the woman hit him hard and knocked him on his back. She landed on top and smiled at him.

"Ooh, am I going to get me some?" the male smiled, his pointed canines glistening.

She slapped him and then got up. The male got up and lifted his fists.

"You son of a…" the female couldn't finish. For the male hit her.

"Come on Lera!" he hissed. "You can do better!"

Suddenly Lera punched him in the mouth.

"So could you Ron!" she yelled.

Ron got up wiping the blood from his face.

"What the hell, Lera?" he shouted. "What was that?"

"Lera!"

Lera turned, facing her mother.

"Lera, darling?" Nera whimpered. "Don't run around like a pack leader! You are a princess! You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Then what should I do? Learn etiquette? I'm a wolf! Not a god-da…"

"Lera, watch your language!"

Lera rolled her eyes.

"…cat!" she finished annoyed.

"You could always go to the meetings or executions?" suggested Nera.

"Oh yes, mother dearest, I'd love to go see people get their heads cut off! And then let's go see the dead bats get eaten by the wolves! Won't that be fun?" Lera clasped her hands together and grinned. Ron laughed. Nera glared at him.

"Oh, Lera, please be a bit more enthusiastic about this!" Nera begged. "I want you to be more…"

"Like you?" Lera finished. "Like a widow who doesn't even cry about her own husband's death? Thanks but no thanks!"

Then Lera left.

Ron looked to the ground.

"Don't even, Ronald!" Nera growled and then turned on her heel and left.

Ron shrugged innocently and rolled his eyes, running over to the kick-boxing station.

……

Ryalle stood at a weapon table. Someone approached.

"Nuke?" Ryalle hissed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Nuke asked, curiously.

"You always smell like women's perfume." Ryalle replied, cocking his gun.

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" Nuke put his hands up innocently.

"No, Nuke," Ryalle said through clenched teeth. "Unless you want me to."

Nuke ignored this and picked up a random gun, balancing it on the palm of his hand.

"These new?" Nuke asked, curiously.


End file.
